


I See A Man (Art)

by MistressKat



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Small Fandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/762302/chapters/1426680">'I See A Man'</a> by Dryad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See A Man (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> I picked this story because I was excited by the prospect of playing with some religious imagery, though I didn't end up doing as much of that as anticipated. Thank you to [Dryad](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad) for the great story and being a pleasure to work with and to [pushkin666](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666) for making encouraging noises at my graphics. Lewis screencaps are from various sources, unfortunately I cannot remember exact ones but guaranteed I found them all via the generous people at [inspector_lewis](http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/). The general images are from [Foter](http://foter.com/) that provides stock photos under the Creative Commons Licence. The background texture is by [endlessdeep](http://endlessdeep.livejournal.com/). Finally, thanks for the organisers at [smallfandombang](http://smallfandombang.livejournal.com/) for running everything so smoothly and efficiently.

 

**Cover Art**   
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter Headers**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**End Graph**   
  


 

 


End file.
